One drawback limiting the commercialization of cracking processes to convert biomass and plant oils into fuels and chemicals is the generation of high molecular weight polymeric organic compounds, commonly known as “tars” or “coke.” These materials reduce the overall conversion efficiency of the cracking process, generate unwanted by-products, and lead to catalyst fouling and other deactivation processes.
Following the invention of carbon nanotubes and other carbon-based products made from high purity carbon, high purity carbon is becoming an increasingly important commodity. High purity carbon is currently most commonly produced from graphitized petroleum coke, calcined petroleum coke, calcined anthracite, coal tar pitch, wood, and some biomass (primarily lignin, hemi-cellulose, and/or cellulosic organic material). Of these existing processes, only biomass carbonization allows the production of high purity carbon from a renewable source.
Due to recent concerns about global warming, processes that utilize fossil-based carbon, such as crude oil and coal, as a raw material should be reduced. The discovery and commercialization of new, renewable source alternatives offers the potential for making high purity carbon without contributing to global warming. Furthermore, it is desirable to find alternatives that have comparable or superior properties to fossil-based carbon, can be produced in a cost competitive manner, and require low processing energy.